


Facade - Introduction! - Wattpad

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Assassins, Blood, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne is Robin, Damian Wayne-centric, Death, Drugs, Hurt Damian Wayne, Joker - Freeform, Knives, Multi, Self Harm, Skateboarding, Torture, rebellious teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: hey guys, this is my first book on here! I love Damian and I really wanted to show him in a different light. I always wondered what he would be like as a “rebellious” teenager. I already posted this on wattpad under Meathefield.
Relationships: Damian Wayne & Everyone, Damian Wayne/Original Character(s), Damian Wayne/Original Female Character(s), Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Kudos: 1





	Facade - Introduction! - Wattpad

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, this is my first book on here! I love Damian and I really wanted to show him in a different light. I always wondered what he would be like as a “rebellious” teenager. I already posted this on wattpad under Meathefield.

## Introduction!

  
  
106  
  
  
4  
  
  
  
0  
  


  
[ ](https://my.w.tt/user/meathefield)  
by [meathefield](https://my.w.tt/user/meathefield)

  
[ ](https://my.w.tt/user/meathefield)

  
[ by **meathefield** ](https://my.w.tt/user/meathefield)   
Follow

Share

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Facade%20-%20Introduction%21&body=Facade%20-%20Introduction%21%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F941133868-facade-introduction%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F941133868-facade-introduction&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F941133868-facade-introduction)



Send

Send to Friend

Share

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Facade%20-%20Introduction%21&body=Facade%20-%20Introduction%21%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F941133868-facade-introduction%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F941133868-facade-introduction&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F941133868-facade-introduction)



Hey! im a new writer and I wanted to do a story on a rebellious Damian. I feel like there arent many about Damian just being a teenager so i made one!  
In this story it includes social media post and texting and other shit like that!  
Also TW for drugs and alcohol

This is inspired by death to barbie by clichewonhoe  
  


Damians instagram - @rxbnhood (private account)  
@damianwayne  
Kamilah - @skxtrkam  
Nolan - @urboylon  
Samuel - @samfk  
Evelyn - @evelying

heres what they look like (or kinda what they will look like cuz i probably wont use the same people)

Damian
    
    
                                  Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

Dark brown hair with green eyes

Kamilah
    
    
                                  Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

Dark brown hair and light brown eyes

Nolan
    
    
                                  Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

Light brown long hair and dark blue eyes

Samuel
    
    
                                  Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

Dark brown hair and dark brown eyes

Evelyn
    
    
                                  Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

blonde hair and blue eyes

Thats the main characters ig  
I mat go into sexuality in this story but im not sure yet!

[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/941133872-facade-the-new-damian-wayne)

  
Add

  
New Reading List

  
Vote

  
  
  
  
  
  


  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Facade%20-%20Introduction%21&body=Facade%20-%20Introduction%21%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F941133868-facade-introduction%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F941133868-facade-introduction&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F941133868-facade-introduction)



Promoted stories

You'll also like

[ ](https://my.w.tt/Ng3HJjMyg7)

  
  
  


  
Where stories live. Discover now

  
Log inSign Up

  * [Paid Stories](https://my.w.tt/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://my.w.tt/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://my.w.tt/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://my.w.tt/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://my.w.tt/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://my.w.tt/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://my.w.tt/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2020 Wattpad




End file.
